Lei de Murphy
by Nielita
Summary: Riza vacila na hora errada, no local errado, agora está sujeita a curiosidade do Coronel.
1. Default Chapter

Lei de Murphy

"Coronel... Roy Mustang..."

Algo tão simples quanto murmurar enquanto dorme pode causar consequências inesperadas. Se tivesse sido pronunciado pela florista ou pela enfermeira não haveria problema algum, mas pro azar da 1ª Tenente Riza Hawkeye ela cometeu esse deslize no lugar errado, na hora errada e nunca mais se perdoou.

Numa viagem de volta a Central ela cochilou no trem... pra piorar, sonhou com qualquer coisa e pronunciou aquelas três palavras. Pra piorar de vez, o Coronel Roy Mustang estava sentado a sua frente, e contrariando a normalidade das coisas, ele estava acordado enquanto ela cochilava, fato só aceitável de acordo com a Lei De Murphy "se alguma coisa pode dar errado ela vai dar errado".

Mal terminou de dizer a última palavra e despertou. Assim que abriu os olhos se deparou com o Coronel olhando-a com uma cara entre surpresa e satisfação.

"Desculpe, senhor, não devia ser tão relapsa."

"Não se preocupe, cochilar numa viagem dessas é normal. Eu cochilaria em qualquer lugar mesmo. Se bem que eu não falo enquanto durmo..."

Sinal de alerta! Havia acontecido algo pior do que ela suspeitava. Ela conhecia muito bem o Coronel, aquele rosto, aquele tom de voz, indicavam perigo.

"Mas talvez se eu tivesse sonhos muito bons eu também falasse..."

"Perdão senhor, não serei mais displicente dessa forma. Com licença, irei ao banheiro lavar o rosto."

A saída mais rápida era aquela: fingir que não havia nada demais e sair pra finalizar logo aquela conversa. Mas o Coronel não era nenhum bobo, pelo contrário era experto demais pra deixá-la escapar assim.

"Você só tem permissão para sair se me contar com o que estava sonhando..."

"Eu creio que minhas necessidades pessoais não reconhecem hierarquia alguma. Com licença."

Não se podia negar que ela também era dura na queda. Pra tentar solucionar a situação, ela foi ao toilett, ao refeitório, deu uma volta por todos os vagões, na expectativa que a viagem terminasse e ela não precisasse ficar a sós com o Coronel. Mas obviamente ele contra-atacou...

"Com licença, a senhorita é a 1ª Tenente Riza Hawkeye?"

"Sim, pois não."

"O Coronel Mustang me pediu para convocá-la para uma reunião urgente, disse que enquanto subordinada e excelente profissional você não se importaria de perder alguns minutos de lazer em nome de suas responsabilidades."

"Obrigada pelo recado."

Maldito Coronel Roy Mustang e suas ironias. O jeito agora seria encará-lo calma e friamente, enquanto pudesse agüentar e torcer pra que até lá o trem chegasse ao seu destino.

"Pois não senhor, qual é esse assunto tão urgente?"

"Vamos lá Tenente... com o que estava sonhando?"

"Não acho que o que sonho ou deixo de sonhar tenha algum interesse pro Estado."

"Mas se você fala enquanto dorme, pode revelar algum segredo para o inimigo, não gostaríamos que isso acontecesse, não é?"

"Mais uma vez, perdão senhor, garanto que não ocorrerá novamente se esse é o problema."

"Mas eu preciso saber a natureza desse sonho, se você não sonha nada demais, não tem problema cochilar de vez em quando."

"Não vou mais fazer isso! Não se preocupe."

Definitivamente, não era fácil dobrar a Tenente. Roy resolveu apelar pro seu maior trunfo.

"Como não me preocupar? Caso você não saiba, você pronunciou o MEU nome, com todas as letras. Então eu gostaria de saber o que eu faço nos seus sonhos..."

"Ah, então é isso... desculpe senhor, mas nem me lembro direito com o que sonhava."

Como nunca na vida ela precisou se segurar, manter-se calma, sem suar, sem ficar vermelha, voz fluindo normalmente. Exceto pelo ficar vermelha, todo o resto funcionou muito bem. Mas ficar vermelha, mesmo que de leve, denota um embaraço altamente comprometedor.

"Tenente... acho que você está me escondendo algo..."

"Francamente, Coronel, essa reunião não está servindo pra muita coisa."

Para felicidade suprema de Riza o trem começara a desacelerar, assim em breve seu suplício chegaria a um fim. É claro que no que dependesse do Coronel até que ela estivesse bem longe dele o assunto não terminaria.

"Olha, já vamos descer."

"E você ainda não me disse."

"Não tenho nada de interessante pra dizer."

"Mas pelo que eu conheço de sonhos, pra se chegar a pronunciar alguma coisa, tem de ser algo importante."

"Pelo que eu entendo de sonhos, principalmente em cochilos, é que imagens aleatórias do seu dia passam pela sua mente. E coronel é uma das palavras que eu mais pronuncio num dia, as chances de eu vir a repeti-la mecanicamente são bem altas."

Ponto pra ela, lógico e crível o pensamento. Mas por que a Tenente não podia ser um pouquinho menos certinha? Repetição mecânica de palavras não era a melhor coisa a se associar com sonhos, especificamente, era uma coisa muito chata para estar associada ao nome Roy Mustang. As palavras de Hawkeye soaram um bocado arrasadoras... Talvez ele devesse parar antes de parecer um idiota completo, ou pelo menos antes que ela sacasse sua arma e lhe ensinasse como ter mais disciplina... Entretanto a lembrança do rubor que, minutos antes, havia visto no semblante da Tenente o fez reagir.

"Mas você não fala Roy Mustang tantas vezes assim."

Ponto pra ele. Várias vezes por dia era a posição dele, Coronel, o nome Roy Mustang, principalmente Roy, ela falava pouquíssimas vezes.

"Coronel, já chega, não?"


	2. 2

Roy parou, não porque ela pediu, mas eles haviam acabado de descer e lá estava o 2º Tenente Havoc os esperando para levá-los para suas respectivas casas. Mas a paz de Riza durou pouco, logo o Coronel já estava com um plano B em ação.

Tranqüila a viagem?

Você nem faz idéia de como, a Tenente Hawkeye até cochilou um pouco.

O que??? Tenente, não sabia que você cochilava.

E o que há de tão fantástico em se cochilar, vocês fazem isso toda hora.

É que você nunca faz isso...

Eu nunca faço isso no horário de serviço, nas demais horas eu costumo ser uma pessoa normal.

Aquilo era injusto, um simples cochilo não merecia um castigo tão severo. Ela estava lutando bravamente para não transparecer seu nervosismo, apesar de não estar sendo muito bem sucedida, principalmente porque, mal entraram no carro e Roy aumentara a ofensiva.

Nem tão normal assim, ela nem fala enquanto dorme, muitas pessoas fazem isso sabia, Havoc? Você não acha que seria legal uma garota adormecida pronunciando seu nome?

Nossa Coronel... seria tão bom, se uma garota sussurra seu nome enquanto dorme, é sinal de que ela está na sua, se é que me entende..

O Coronel não teria feito melhor, Havoc inocentemente havia elevado a angústia da Tenente a níveis não imaginados. Riza só não conseguiu ficar verde. Pra alegria de Roy, várias outras tonalidades de cor passaram pelo rosto dela, o que só o fez entender que estava cada vez mais perto da vitória, resolveu disparar um ataque fulminante.

Sabia que uma garota disse meu nome enquanto dormia, há pouco tempo atrás?

É? Muitas garotas devem dizer o seu nome enquanto dormem, Coronel, você bem que poderia deixar algumas pros outros... mas quem foi a vítima dessa vez?

A ajuda dada por Havoc saíra do que o esperado. Hawkeye parecia que ia explodir, mesmo que tentasse esconder de todas as formas, o seu desconforto já era visível. Riza estava extremamente irritada. Ela provavelmente iria apontar a arma pra cabeça dele antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa, mas ele precisava fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

Ah... não importa. Tenente, você pode passar no QG antes de nos deixar em casa?

Sim senhor.

E agora isso. O que se passava na cabeça do Coronel? Ele subitamente muda o assunto, para temas militares, como se a conversa sobre sonhos nem tivesse ocorrido. Que tipo de manobra seria essa? Passar no QG... não fazia o menor sentido, a menos que ele planejasse acabar com ela na frente de todos. Não... O Coronel não poderia ser cruel a esse ponto, ou poderia? Riza decidiu-se por não sofrer mais, não pensar no futuro próximo e apenas discutir a questão que eles discutiam.

Pronto senhor,chegamos ao Quartel General da Central.

"timo! Tenente Havoc, você poderia levar alguns relatórios para o General Hakuro? Pode voltar pros seus afazeres depois disso e não se preocupe que eu posso levar a Tenente pra casa.

Sim senhor.

Coronel... EU dirijo.

Não vejo problemas Tenente Hawkeye, desde que você passe primeiro pela sua casa, acho que você tem mais necessidade em descansar do que eu.

Sim senhor.

Riza preferiu não levantar polêmicas sobre o ponto de ter de passar primeiro pela sua casa. O porquê da condição, ela não entendeu, de todo jeito ela dirigiria, ela era a Tenente, ele o Coronel, ela era a subordinada, por uma questão de hierarquia ela deveria ficar como motorista. Também preferiu não demonstrar reação pela "necessidade maior de descansar". Ela deu partida e seguiu caminho imaginando o que Roy tramava.

O silêncio foi uma surpresa pra ela e seguiu até a porta de sua casa. Riza estava, no mínimo, agindo mecanicamente. Evitou olhar pelo retrovisor o caminho inteiro. Quando o carro parou, o Coronel resolveu fazer o último movimento.

Eu posso ajudá-la a descarregar as malas?

Sim senhor.

Pode me entregar as chaves do carro?

Sim senhor.

Mais uma coisa.

Sim se..

Me desculpe pelas brincadeiras, talvez eu tenha exagerado mesmo e não quero minha melhor subordinada chateada comigo. Acredite, eu só quis ver até onde você agüentava antes de atirar em mim. Sabe, é divertido ver a reação de uma pessoa tão séria como você numa situação dessas. Enfim... Não haverá problemas se eu nunca mais tocar nesse assunto, haverá?

Nunca mais?

Nunca mais.

Sim senhor, não haverá problemas.

Aquele foi o "sim senhor" mais terno que já saíra da boca dela. Foi um alívio saber que ele não tinha levado nada daquilo a sério. É verdade que de alguma forma também foi frustrante. Será que ela era tão séria assim? Se ao menos não tivesse feito uma tempestade em copo d'água... mas quem sabe Riza ainda não poderia demonstrar que apesar de séria ela também poderia ser humana. Numa última cartada ela pediu pra que ele abaixasse o vidro do carro antes de sair.

- Coronel... Eu só gostaria de informar que o sonho... foi um sonho bom.

Hawkeye o pegara de surpresa. Não propriamente saber que o sonho foi bom, sim, esse dado era interessante, mas principalmente a Tenente que era sistemática até para cochilar havia acabado de permitir que ele soubesse algo pessoal. E foi por isso que ele usou suas palavras de despedida para agradecer esse súbito gesto de intimidade.

Obrigado, Tenente. Até amanhã.

Mais uma vez, era como se nada tivesse ocorrido, à exceção do obrigado, a despedida ocorreu igual a todas as outras. Talvez no fundo ela tenha acabado gostando da brincadeira. Talvez as coisas não tivessem saído tão erradas afinal. Talvez aquele dia onde tudo que podia dar errado aconteceu servisse de esperança pra que um dia tudo que pudesse dar certo também acontecesse.

Fim


End file.
